It is not uncommon for a person to struggle when trying to determine which foot or hand a shoe or glove should be placed. For example, children, elderly persons, persons of limited mental capacity, persons with impaired vision, or the like, may struggle trying to determine which shoe goes on the left foot and which shoe goes on the right foot. Also, for some styles of footwear (e.g., boots, sandals) and handwear (e.g., mittens), it may be difficult to discern the right from the left.